


Thorny Subject

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [9]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth helps Avalon with processing Icenthistles, and asks him an important question. Meanwhile, Lisa and Louisa are extremely silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth liked the ordinary, mundane little tasks that druids sometimes had to do. Sure, they were a little abnormal to the normal person, but she liked feeling like she was doing something. So did Louisa, which was why she had also volunteered to help with this task. Though Elizabeth suspected that Lisa was only helping because Louisa was here. Elizabeth looked at Avalon and smiled softly. She could definitely understand wanting to help someone because of romantic feelings.

The four of them were tasked with finally using the Icenthistle that Louisa had gathered in the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur. Elizabeth had explained to them all what to do, although Avalon had already known. Apparently, he’d been around back when Icenthistle had been more common. Elizabeth didn’t know if she believed that, but he certainly knew what he was doing. His gloved, slender hands crushed the flowers with ease, while his magic kept a mortar and pestle busy crushing up the stems. Every so often, he’d remove the thorns from a specimen and place them in a clay bowl marked with runes.

Elizabeth noticed that she was staring and looked back over at the younger Soul Riders.

“Lisa, get that out of your mouth!” she demanded, reaching over to snatch the Icenthistle from between Lisa’s teeth.

“Why?” asked Lisa.

“Because of the properties of Icenthistle,” said Elizabeth. “They can cause numbness, a feeling of extreme cold or, in severe cases, paralysis. Complete paralysis.”

“Oh,” said Lisa. She touched her lips, and Elizabeth had to resist the urge to smack her palm into her forehead. The gloves that they all wore were covered with the cold-inducing Icenthistle flower.

“Just take your gloves off and go over to my cottage, there are remedies in there,” said Elizabeth. She sighed as she watched the two of them walk away.

“Is this easier or more difficult compared to your other charge?” asked Avalon. Elizabeth smiled. She heard the chuckle in his voice.

“At least Katja knows not to do stupid things,” said Elizabeth. “When she’s not arguing with the elders, she’s actually quite smart.”

“Be careful that she doesn’t outsmart you,” said Avalon. “She is a very cunning General.”

“Was,” Elizabeth corrected. “Now she’s just a siren.” She stripped some thorns from a stem and dropped them into the bowl.

“Well then, a very cunning siren,” said Avalon.

“I know,” said Elizabeth. “She’s quite magically gifted as well. She was sick a few days ago, but she still managed to teleport everything to the bedroom. She didn’t want Alex to get sick too.”

“I still do not trust her,” said Avalon. He crushed the flower quite viciously and dropped it into another bowl.

“Can I ask you what your history is with her?” asked Elizabeth. “You have mentioned it a few times but you’ve never elaborated on it.”

“That is asking for a lot, Elizabeth,” said Avalon. “I don’t mean that the subject is heavy, just that it spans several centuries.”

“I don’t mind,” said Elizabeth. “I actually enjoy learning about the past, believe it or not.”

“That is a charming quality,” said Avalon. “Not many young people do. It is another interesting and unique quality about you, Elizabeth.”

“Oh, Avalon,” said Elizabeth with a blush and laugh, “I’m in my thirties, almost forties. I’m hardly young.”

“To an elder druid, anyone who has not yet transcended mortal form is young,” said Avalon.

“I’m still flattered, though,” said Elizabeth. “I didn’t think when I left the house this morning that I’d end up being hit on by a druid.”

“I confess that I still have some modern terms to learn,” said Avalon. The embarrassment was clear in his voice, even if he had no physical face with which to show it.

“That’s okay, I can teach you,” said Elizabeth. “I pick up on a lot from the Soul Riders.”

Avalon was silent for some time, and Elizabeth lapsed into silence as well. She could only hear the crushing and tearing of the Icenthistle, the grinding of the mortar and pestle, and the distant sounds of birdlife, horses, some human voices, the shushing of trees, and the chattering of the waterfall.

“Would you-“ she started.

“How would-“ Avalon started at the same time. “You’re speaking, you can say what you will first.”

“Thank you,” said Elizabeth, her cheeks warming. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Yes,” said Avalon. “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“Well, that was awkward,” said Elizabeth, laughing. Avalon laughed too.

“Where shall we go?” asked Avalon. “I do not need to eat or drink.”

“But can you?” asked Elizabeth. She looked down at her hands, which had ruined a perfectly good Icenthistle specimen. Fortunately, Louisa had reported that the Valley was full of it.

“Yes, if I wish I can form myself a mouth and digestive system,” said Avalon. “A body as well, just as I can form these hands.”

“Will you teach me more about being an elder druid?” asked Elizabeth. “I know that I’m asking for a lot.”

“Yes, I will do that,” said Avalon. “Not much is known about elder druids. In truth, we only tell a select few who are close to our heart about the process.”

“Oh, and I am close to yours?” asked Elizabeth.

“Of course you are,” said Avalon. “You have this unique talent for trusting people. Especially those whom everyone else has given up on.”

“If it weren’t for me, we wouldn’t have Alex,” said Elizabeth. “Or Louisa. And now, Katja.”

“Perhaps you can tell me about your talent for trusting the right people,” said Avalon. “In exchange for my life story, of course.”

“Of course,” said Elizabeth, nodding. “I will tell you part of it on each date.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” said Avalon. “You still have not answered my first question. Where shall we go for our date?”

“The Spy Master has a barbecue spot on a hill outside his cave,” said Elizabeth. “Or perhaps you’d prefer a café. Like the one here, or…”

“Why don’t we ask our resident happy couple?” asked Avalon.

“Which one?” asked Elizabeth, grinning. She saw a flash of white in Avalon’s hood and knew that he’d formed a mouth just to grin back at her. It filled her with a deep sense of happiness.


	2. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katja helps out Lisa

“Someone has done something stupid,” said Katja.

“Get away from the window,” said Alex. “I know that you’re only trying to see if they’re talking about you.” She got up out of the armchair and grabbed Katja’s arm, meaning to drag her away from the window, but then stopped when she saw what Katja had seen.

Louisa soon walked into the cottage and closed the door behind Lisa, who was poking at her lips curiously.

“Take those gloves off now and don’t kiss her,” said Katja, and muttered under her breath as she walked into the kitchen. She emerged with a tea towel and began tugging at the gloves that Louisa still wore. She was still angrily muttering in some obscure language.

“What did you do?” asked Alex, watching all of this with an amused smirk on her face.

“I don’t know. Lisa was just playing around with the Icenthistle and now she can’t feel her lips. Or move them,” said Louisa. “Elizabeth grabbed it out of her mouth pretty quickly.”

“You don’t play around with Icenthistle, you idiot!” said Katja, angrily balling up the gloves inside the tea towel after grabbing Lisa’s as well. “Don’t you know what that stuff does?”

“Freezes things?” asked Louisa.

“No! Well, yes, kind of. The flower freezes, the stem contains a numbing sap, and the thorns cause paralysis,” said Katja. “One of the thorns must have got her when Elizabeth grabbed it.”

“You know a lot about them,” said Louisa. “Did you create them?”

“Don’t look at me. I’m not some creation goddess,” said Katja with a snort. “I just used them extensively. It’s great when you can teleport to places that are inaccessible to druids.”

“I guess it would be. Anyway, Elizabeth sent us over here to get a remedy from her stores,” said Louisa. “Unless you know one.”

“Nope, but I know where Elizabeth keeps it,” said Katja. “Come with me.” She walked towards the druid’s basement, and the other three followed her down the stairs. After tossing the balled-up tea towel and gloves at the wash basket, Katja walked over to the shelves containing various druid lotions and potions and looked up at them.

“She really is useful,” said Louisa to Alex.

“Don’t use me,” said Katja, without turning away from the rows of jars.

“She’s right,” said Alex. “You are really good when it comes to magic. Especially druid magic.”

“Where do you think they learned it from?” asked Katja. “They had to learn to use my weapons in order to fight me. Really, they should be thanking me.”

“See, when you say stuff like that, it makes it kinda hard to trust you,” said Louisa. Lisa nodded.

“You’re trusting me to find the right cure, aren’t you?” asked Katja. The look that she gave Louisa was icy.

“You know, I can see the resemblance between you and Icenthistle,” said Louisa.

“Don’t,” said Katja, gritting her teeth as she turned back to her search.

“She won’t,” said Alex. “And Lisa can’t.”

“I think it physically pains her to not say it,” said Louisa. Lisa kicked at the ground dejectedly, and Louisa laughed.

“Well I’ll give her even more pain if she does say it,” said Katja.

“She didn’t mean that,” said Alex.

“What? Of course I- oh. Right. Trust issues,” said Katja. She sighed and grabbed the right jar which was, fittingly enough, marked with a snowflake that had a line drawn through it. She held it in her hands, not turning around. “I’m sorry.” Her voice came out quiet, but not broken. Not yet.

“It’s okay,” said Alex, wrapping her arm around Katja. “Baby steps.” Katja nodded and buried her head in Alex’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” said Louisa. “And it’s alright. I know you didn’t mean it, I’m just protective of my girlfriend.”

“I get that,” said Katja. “But it still hurts.”

“Well, you’re helping her, so that counts for something,” said Louisa. Katja stepped away from Alex and turned around to hand the jar to Louisa.

“That is something,” said Katja. “Put this on her lips. It’ll burn but at least she’ll feel something. And like I keep saying, don’t kiss her or touch her lips. But feel free to have fun with the fact that she can’t talk or move her mouth.”

“That’s another point in your favour,” said Louisa. “Are you sure I can’t kiss it onto her lips?”

“Well, if you want to deal with having your lips burning, be my guest,” said Katja. “I won’t stop you.”

“Better not,” said Louisa.

“And don’t eat it,” said Katja. “It’ll burn even worse in your mouth.”

“So it’s spicy?” asked Louisa.

“If you’re into spicy stuff, yeah,” said Katja. “But it’s really hot. Like, mouth literally on fire hot. It’s made using fire weed and super hot peppers.”

“I think Elizabeth sometimes cooks with this,” said Alex. “Oh wait, no, she cooks with this one.” She took down another jar off the shelf, this one marked with a flame.

“Elizabeth cooks with druid concoctions?” asked Katja, wide-eyed. “That’s so…”

“Awesome?” Alex suggested.

“Wasteful,” said Katja. “But Elizabeth does a lot of things that the druids wouldn’t agree with.”

“If she wasn’t always right, she would’ve been kicked out ages ago,” said Alex. She looked around, suddenly noticing the silence. “I guess Lisa and Louisa went back upstairs to put the ointment on.”

“Well, I hope that Louisa washes the ointment off her fingers before they do anything,” said Katja. “Hmm, should I warn her about that?”

“Will it cause irreparable damage?” asked Alex.

“No but it will hurt a lot,” said Katja. “I’ll tell her.”

“Another point in your favour,” said Alex. “You really do want to be liked, don’t you?”

Katja grinned down at her from the top of the stairs. “Of course I do. They’re like your family, and it’s only natural to want my girlfriend’s family to like me.”

It would also be easier to be liked by Alex’s pseudo-family, but neither of them had to say that. Being liked by Alex’s real family would take a lot more than just some helpful advice.


	3. Where to Date a Druid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth asks the Soul Riders and Katja for advice on where to go for her date

Elizabeth had never seen a group of young adults look so uncomfortable. She hid a tiny smile behind her teacup, but anyone who was looking would see the twinkle in her eye.

“So why have you gathered us all here?” asked Louisa. “Some super-important, secret druid business?”

“If it was that, she would’ve gathered us at the Stone Circle,” said Lisa. “This seems like it’s something else.”

“Of course it is,” said Alex. “Elizabeth is cool.”

“Okay, I have to admit that I did bring you all here for a personal reason,” said Elizabeth, finally setting down her teacup.

“Well, you didn’t really bring me here,” said Katja. “I do live here, after all.” She glanced around, then back at the table. Alex considered pulling Katja onto her lap but decided against it. There wouldn’t be enough room at the table. So she just took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

“Yes, well. Anyway,” said Elizabeth. “I brought you here because the four of you might be able to help me with a little dilemma.”

“Girl problems?” asked Louisa. “What, is Katja getting her first-“

“No,” said Katja and Elizabeth at the same time.

“It wouldn’t be my first anyway,” Katja muttered, crossing her arms on the table.

“Oh, be nice,” said Elizabeth. “What I was going to say is that the four of you are all well-versed in dating.”

“Some of us more than others,” said Lisa, looking quite proud of herself. Louisa nudged her, grinning.

“Stop interrupting,” said Elizabeth, and sighed. “Let me finish please.”

“Okay, go ahead,” said Alex.

“I’m going on a date with Avalon, where should we go?” asked Elizabeth quickly before anyone else could interrupt.

“You’re druids so how about the Stone Circle?” Lisa suggested.

“That would be like you taking Louisa to a rock concert,” said Alex. “Are you sure you’d both like that?”

“I have and she did,” said Lisa. Louisa nodded.

“Do you really want Fripp constantly interrupting your date?” said Katja with a little laugh.

“Yeah, I can see how that would go wrong,” said Lisa.

“I’m guessing that Pandoria is out too,” said Alex. “Nice enough as it used to be for dates.”

“Yes, Pandoria is definitely out,” said Elizabeth. Katja looked uncomfortable, but Elizabeth wasn’t sure if it was the mention of Pandoria or Alex going on dates that bothered her.

“Right, so that’s two locations crossed off the list,” said Louisa, drawing a line through ‘Pandoria’ in her notebook.

“Are you making a list?” asked Katja. “That’s strange.”

“I like it,” said Louisa with a shrug. Lisa glared at Katja, and Katja sighed.

“What locations do you have on your list? Just what we’ve suggested?” asked Elizabeth. She dragged the notebook over to her.

“And others,” said Louisa. “I’ve written down the name of every café in Jorvik.”

“Which you’d know because we’ve been to them,” said Lisa.

“Exactly,” said Louisa. “Or you could go on a picnic or barbecue.”

“Hmm. What café should we choose?” asked Elizabeth. “Are there any that stand out?”

“Well, the one at the winery is run by an overly-affectionate couple,” said Alex. “I’m pretty sure the security guard at Fort Pinta serves the meals there.”

“And we only went there once and it was awful because of James,” said Katja.

“Yeah. The café at Wolf Hall Inn has food that’s too weird,” said Alex, counting the locations off on her fingers.

“The observatory has nice food,” said Louisa.

“No, that would be awkward,” said Elizabeth. “Mario and I used to date.”

“Oh,” said Louisa. “That would be awkward.” She pulled the book back over to her and drew a line through that café.

“Why don’t you just go to the café here?” Katja suggested. “I think that a druid runs it, so unless you don’t want to date with your co-worker…”

“No, that would be fine,” said Elizabeth. “It won’t be a problem.”

“Great,” said Louisa. “So, is that we’re you’re going?” Her pen hovered over the name of the café in Valedale.

“Yes,” said Elizabeth, nodding. “That’s a great idea, Katja. It’s close to home and the surroundings are familiar so it won’t be awkward at all.”

“Thank you,” said Katja. She smiled and then looked back down at the table.

“Wait, so you’re going to leave her here on her own?” asked Lisa.

“Meeting ended, you can all leave now,” said Elizabeth, clapping her hands together.

“But that’s-“

“Meeting. Ended. Leave now,” said Alex, glaring at her friend. Her grip on Katja’s hand was tight, but Kaja wasn’t about to let go of it.

“If it makes you feel better, Alex will be here with her,” said Elizabeth.

“And you’ll be right across from your house so you’ll be able to see if anything goes wrong,” said Louisa.

“That is not why I agreed to that location,” said Elizabeth. “Unlike some people, I know how to trust others.”

“I just don’t know how you can trust-“ Whatever Lisa was going to say went unsaid as Elizabeth drew a quick rune on the table in front of Lisa and Louisa. They disappeared in a pulse of magic.

“Where did you send them?” asked Alex.

“Outside,” said Elizabeth. “That’s better.”

“For her information, we won’t be in this house during your date,” said Alex. “We’ll be on a date of our own.”

“Where at?” asked Katja. She wiped her eyes.

“The observatory,” said Alex. “Mario’s a cool guy, he won’t give you any trouble.”

“He is a sweet man,” said Elizabeth. “We’re still friends.”

“And the food there is good,” said Alex. “So what do you say, Kitty Kat?”

“Don’t call me that,” said Katja, blushing. “Honestly, I’m tempted to go to the café in New Hillcrest just to spite them.”

“That’d be a great idea if it sold more than coffee,” said Alex. She laughed.

“And if it wasn’t so close to the coast,” said Katja. “The observatory sounds nice, though.”

“It is,” said Elizabeth. She stood from the table. “I’m going to tell Avalon where our date will be. You kids have fun.”

“You too,” said Alex. “When will it be?”

“I’ll let you know when I get back,” said Elizabeth. She stopped at the kitchen door. “Thank you again for the suggestion, Katja. I know that it wasn’t easy for you with those two in the room.”

“I’ll be fine,” said Katja. Elizabeth gave them one last smile, and then she left the room. As soon as she did, Alex pulled Katja onto her lap and kissed her.


	4. A Touch of Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex reassures her jealous girlfriend

After kissing for a while, Alex pulled away. Katja leaned in to follow her, but Alex put a finger to her lips.

“What was that before?” asked Alex.

“What was what?” asked Katja. She really hoped that Alex wasn’t talking about…

“I do pay attention, you know. Before, when I said that Pandoria was a great place for dates- there, you did it again!” said Alex. Katja sighed, wishing that she had a better poker face.

“I was just uncomfortable,” said Katja.

“I know but why?” asked Alex. “Was it because of the place or just the fact that I used to go on dates there?”

“I’m not jealous if that’s what you’re asking,” said Katja. “Why should I be jealous of her, anyway?”

“Hey, it’s okay to be jealous,” said Alex. “I’m not gonna blame you.” Katja suddenly couldn’t be so close to Alex anymore and got off the chair, walking out of the room.

“But I shouldn’t be jealous,” said Katja. “You’re not with her anymore, you’re with me now. But you were only with her because I did all those awful things to you.” She stood in the middle of Elizabeth’s tiny lounge room, her tears making everything blurry.

“Yeah and then she abandoned me just like you did,” said Alex without even thinking.

“I didn’t abandon you,” said Katja. “Not ever.”

“It sure felt like it,” said Alex. “Couldn’t you get out? You got out every other time.”

“Maybe I could have if you didn’t destroy the portal,” said Katja. “Was that her idea too?”

“Admittedly, that is how we got together,” said Alex. “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to hurt you, I just-“

“But you are,” said Katja. “Can’t you see that?” Her tears had spilled over by now, but she didn’t want to wipe them away.

“I know! And it hurts me too,” said Alex. She clenched her hands into fists. “But it hurt when you left me and you weren’t there. The first time you were but I didn’t want to go back to you.”

“Yes, so you sought comfort in her arms,” said Katja. “Did you only get with her because she reminded you of me?”

“No,” said Alex. “I’m not shallow, Katja.”

“Oh, really? We’re both models, we both have blue eyes, we’re both… kinda haughty. And I’m willing to bet that we both lived in a mansion,” said Katja, listing off the traits on her fingers.

Alex took her hands, and to her relief, Katja didn’t pull away. “I wasn’t with her just because she reminded me of you. I wasn’t trying to replace you. What I had with Anne was completely different to what I had with you.”

“How?” asked Katja. “And why?”

“Look, I got with Anne because we grew pretty close over the whole thing,” said Alex.

“Just like it drove us apart,” said Katja. 

“You’re wrong about that too,” said Alex. “Watching you disappear like that really hurt. It reminded me of how much I loved you.”

“Didn’t stop you from moving on with her straight after though,” said Katja. “How do I know that she didn’t destroy the portal to get you with me out of the way?”

“Anne wouldn’t- actually, I don’t know. Maybe she did,” said Alex. “We’ll find out when she gets back from Pandoria.”

“Tell me that you at least broke up before she went missing,” said Katja. “You must have because you’re still sane.”

“We did,” said Alex. “When she left to compete internationally, we had this huge fight and broke up.”

“And what if she comes back and wants to get back together?” asked Katja.

“You mean like you did?” asked Alex. Katja frowned at her. “Sorry, couldn’t resist. If she does, then… we’ll deal with that when we come to it.”

“Okay,” said Katja. “I have to get over this damn jealousy before she does get back, though.”

“She would hold it over you,” said Alex. “Well, that and…”

“That and what?” asked Katja.

“She was my first,” said Alex quickly, blushing.

“Oh,” said Katja. “So I have her to thank for how good you are.”

“Yeah,” said Alex. “You do. But you taught me how to kiss so that’s something. And I love you.”

“I did, didn’t I?” said Katja, finally smiling. “Well, that is something. You know I love you too.”

“So are we good now?” asked Alex. “We have to work on your jealousy, but…”

“Yeah, we’re good now,” said Katja. Alex pulled Katja into a tight hug, which Katja gratefully returned with tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry for being difficult.”

“It’s fine,” said Alex. “When have I ever backed down from a challenge?”

“Oh, so I’m a challenge now, am I?” asked Katja, but she was grinning as she pulled back to look at Alex.

“Mm-hm.” Alex smiled at her and then finally kissed her again.


End file.
